The Favorite Weapon
by EmmaJaye
Summary: The twins must write a report on their favorite weapon. Elladan has trouble choosing.
1. Chapter 1: The Asssignment

The Favorite Weapon

Summary: The twins must write a report on their favorite weapon. Elladan has trouble choosing.

Story Notes: If you recognize it, it's not mine. I'm just borrowing them. Who knows, I may even give them back one day...... Maybe....... At least I haven't bruised them.

Elladan sat at his desk, his mind blank, staring at the paper. His hand held the quill loosely, the ink slowly collecting into a drop on the tip. From his left, he could hear the noise of his brother's quill, scratching furiously as he wrote. In front of his desk came the occasional sound of turning pages as Erestor read from whatever large tome he had unearthed this week.

His favorite weapon and why. 200 words. That was all he had to write. But what was his favorite weapon? And why? Obviously, Elrohir was sure of his choice and his reasoning. How should he decide? He did favor his sword, but he very much enjoyed the bow. Of course, there was also a long knife he had just started learning. And never did he go anywhere without a dagger. Each weapon had its merits. But which was his favorite?

"I am finished, Lord Erestor", Elrohir stated as he rose from his seat, completed paper in hand. He handed it to the instructor, then returned to his desk and capped his ink.

"Thank you, Elrohir. You may go now." The young elf, collected his parchments and books, and with a parting nod, left the room. "Elladan, you may go as well."

"But, I have not finished." The young elf lightly protested.

"I know, but you do seem to be at a bit of a loss. It will do you no good to stay sitting here staring at the parchment."

"But…"

"Go, Elladan."

Sighing, he put aside his quill and capped his ink. After collecting his parchments and books, he stood and turned to the door.

"I will expect your report tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, my lord. Enjoy your day."

"You as well."

Elladan left the office of the chief counselor. After a brief stop in his room to divest himself of his belongings, he decided to visit the training fields. Perhaps some use of the weapons in question would help him to make a decision.

Two hours later, he was no closer to a resolution. At the evening meal, he was notably quiet and his mother questioned him almost moments into the meal.

"Elladan. You are very quiet tonight. Is there something amiss?" the Lady of Imladris asked her son, concerned.

"Nothing, Naneth." He replied with a sigh. "I am just pondering a writing assignment that Lord Erestor gave me."

"Surely you have finished." Elrohir broke in. "Just write what you like about your sword and be done with it."

Elrond's brow quirked, "He assigned you to write about the features of your sword?"

"He told us to choose our favorite weapon and tell why it is our favorite." Elladan answered.

"And you do not choose your sword?" his father asked.

"Well, not yet. I am not sure that it is my favorite. I think I will take a walk and think on it further. Please excuse me." Elladan rose from the table and retreated from the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Talks in the Garden

Again, not mine. Not sure if I'll ever give them back.

Chapter Title: 2. Talks in the Garden

Elladan had been wandering the corridors of the Last Homely House for almost an hour before deciding to venture outside. Perhaps the sweet air of the gardens would help clear his mind. He was still unable to determine which of his weapons was his favorite. It was there he saw his mother sitting upon one of the stones benches, embroidering a small bit of material. He sat beside her and rested his head upon her shoulder.

"Are you no closer to a decision, ion nin?" she asked him.

"I am afraid not," He told her with a sigh.

"Such a heavy weight upon your mind." She placed her embroidery on her lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I do not believe Lord Erestor did not intend this assignment to place so much strain upon you."

"Whether he did or not, I must still complete it for tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps I should just do as Elrohir suggested. Choose my sword and be done with it."

"Not all weapons are made of wood and steel, my son"

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Let me give you an example. When your sister wants something and I have refused her, what does she do?" He shook his head. "She goes to your Ada. She looks at him with her big brown eyes and proceeds to wrap him around her finger."

"She does that with all of us, Nana. Except you." He chuckled.

"Ah. That is because I have a strong defense against her charm, whereas you do not." She smiled. "Neither does your brother nor most of the Lords of this house. It is her greatest weapon. Just because one does not wield a sword, that does not mean they are weaponless."

"Indeed." He pondered on this new information. "I must say, Naneth, I had not thought of it that way."

" I do not suppose so. Not with ellon, such as your brother and Lord Glorfindel, surrounding you. But we all have weapons besides those that are carried upon our hips." She explained further. "I believe Lord Erestor's greatest weapon would be his quill. Your Ada's knowledge of many plants could be used as weapons as well."

"Yes, I can see that now. Though I would think Lord Erestor's greatest weapon to be his glare."

"Quite possibly. You must remember, though, that what may be a useful weapon against one adversary, may not be for another." At his perplexed expression, Celebrian continued. "I might be able to use a kiss to sway your Ada, but it would do me no favor upon Loferil."

"Hm. No, it would not." He thought of the elleth that was in charge of the kitchen. "But flattery works quite well with her. Sing praises of her dishes and you may have whatever you choose."

"You have caught on quite well. Well, now that I have given you more to consider, I am going to retire. Your Ada is, no doubt, beginning to wonder where I am." She stood from the bench and kissed Elladan's forehead. "Do not linger too late. You still need your rest."

After his mother had gone, Elladan remained on the stone bench. His thoughts swam with the multitude of options she had opened to him. How could he possibly choose now?


	3. Chapter 3: The Report

Still not mine. No matter how much I want them. Damn.

Chapter Title: 3. The Report

At the knock on his office door, Elrond raised his head. He was not expecting anyone. "Come".

Erestor entered, closing the door behind him. He sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, a sheet of parchment in his hand. "Join me for a moment, would you?"

Elrond furrowed his brows, "You know, I do have reports to go through, correspondence to answer, supplies to…"

"And sons whose job it is to take over should the day come that you are not with us any longer." Erestor interrupted.

Sighing, Elrond moved from behind his desk to the chair opposite his counselor. He dropped inelegantly onto the cushion. "Well? What is so important that you must interrupt my work to tell me?"

"That it is a good thing Celeborn and Galadriel are not familiar with how you comport yourself or you may have had a much more difficult time convincing them to allow your marriage to their daughter." Elrond stared back at him, waiting expressionless. "That you should have no worries for Imladris should it come to the care of your son."

"Elladan? Why is that?" he asked as he sat up straighter.

"I assigned your sons to choose a favorite weapon and give their reasoning. Elrohir completed his yesterday while in attendance, though Elladan needed more time and handed his to me this morn."

"Yes, he was still unsure of his decision at the evening meal. Both my sons completed the assignment, yet only one parchment is in your hand."

"It is only one parchment I wish for you to read. Elrohir chose his sword. He wrote of its quality, good balance, weight, and all that. It will allow him to protect his home and family when he joins patrols. It is what I am used to getting from those interested in becoming warriors."

Elrond nodded, understanding completely .He raised his hand to stroke his chin. "Elladan did not choose his sword?"

"He did not. That is why I brought it to you. I think you should be very proud and pleased with your firstborn. After all, it is to him that the responsibility of Imladris shall fall upon in time."

"I am aware of it, though I try to avoid thinking on it."

Erestor got to his feet and handed the parchment to Elrond. "I will leave this with you. You will most likely want to save it." He left the office, closing the door behind him, as Elrond began to read. When he had finished, he was moved by the words his son had written. He strode to the window and looked out upon the training fields. Both his sons were there, training with Glorfindel as well as some of the other experienced warriors. As he reread the report, he felt that, when the day comes and he no longer resided in Imladris, he would be content to know that the one who would rule in his stead would be more than capable of handling the job.

_"There are many weapons in this world. There are swords, daggers, arrows and axes. There are staffs, maces and spears. Plants and herbs can also be weapons if they are used maliciously. Poisons and potions can cause damage just as a sharp blade can. There are also weapons we cannot see. Weapons that one would never suspect, such as a kiss or a glance. Charm, seduction, flattery, the possibilities are endless._

_Though the benefits of all those are many, my favorite weapon would have to be my intellect._

_It gives one the ability to solve problems, plan strategies, to understand your opponent, to learn and to use that knowledge appropriately. It allows one to be able to adapt to surrounding or circumstances. It lets us learn from experience. Without sufficient intellect, mistakes can be made that may be costly in injury or lives. Without knowledge, one cannot know how to best proceed with their campaign._

_It is how we know how to defend ourselves. Without a proper defense, one will not hold up to an assault of any kind. With intelligence, we can protect, guard, provide and care for the things that we value._

_Thus, intelligence is my favorite weapon."_


End file.
